Charitey
by CdcLover
Summary: Sonny and Chad visit a hospital for children with cancer. While there they learn some interesting things about each other.


**Charity **

**Before I actually stepped into the hospital, I knew I was there. There was that smell of sick people. I love doing charity work, and Marshal always supports it. Today, I was going to a hospital for patients with cancer, and I couldn't wait to bring a smile to their faces. I walked through the automatic doors, and then I saw him. Chad Dylan Cooper. The guy I've been in love with since the first time I saw him, and he stole my yogurt. **

**I could never tell him I actually liked him. Our shows are rivals, and that would just be wrong in their books. I hated all the bickering we had. I played my part, and argued back, but I feel like I'm leaving a bad impression on him every time I do that.**

"**Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked him. I noticed he was in his normal MacKenzie Falls uniform, and he carried a box of medium size, and it said to my biggest fan, from CDC.**

"**Oh. Hey Sonny! I'm here visiting my biggest fan," he replied to my question holding up his box so I could read the "To My Biggest Fan" part. **

"**I see that," I commented as I sat down. "Who are you visiting today?" I asked him. **

"**I'm visiting," he looked down at his paper, "Alex Cooper," he finished looking back up at me. His beautiful blue eyes glowing at me. **

"**Oh. Really? That's who I'm visiting too," I told him. Double checking my paper. Yes! A whole day with Chad and a poor little boy who was 7-years old. **

"**What? Really? Cool!" he added. We sat in silence a little while. Then a nice looking nurse called our names and told us to follow her.**

"**Mr. Cooper, you're little brother has been going on-and-on about how his big bro and his bff is coming to visit him," the nurse told us.**

"**Wait! Cooper! Oh My God! I should've realized the name matched. I didn't know you had a little brother. Wait, did she say bff? Since when were we bffs?" I asked him. **

"**Yes, I have a little brother. I don't mention him a lot because of he cancer. It's hard for me to talk about, and he loves So random along with MacKenzie Falls, so I told him you and I were best friends, and I arranged it so you were assigned to him," he answered all my questions. **

"**Um…ok. That's fine with me," I told him. At that time I was so shocked. Here Chad has always been this a jerk that I just happened to love, and now he was a gentleman and cared, and I still loved him. The nurse lead us to a room, and on the door was a picture of Chad and a id, whom I assumed was Alex. They were both doing the pose on the poster for MacKenzie Falls. That was cute I thought. We walked in, and Alex was sitting in his bed watching MacKenzie Falls. **

"**Chad! Sonny! It's really you!" Alex exclaimed as the nurse left. **

"**Hey buddy! I missed you so much this week," Chad said as he went over to the bed and hugged his brother. **

"**Hey, Alex," I told him. He had such a big smile on his face. **

"**What do you want to do first?" Chad asked Alex.**

"**Play the question game!" Alex yelled.**

"**Okay. You playing Sonny?" Chad asked.**

"**Yea sure," I told them, not wanting to disappoint either of them. Chad and I sat on one side of the bed. Alex ha a giant smile on his face, and I saw the resemblance between them. **

"**Alex, you ask first," Chad told him.**

"**Okay, but first we have to go over the rules. Number one: you must answer truthfully. Number two: You may not tell anyone outside this room anything that's said. And Number three: Ask personal questions. We're trying to get to know you better," Alex finished, "Okay, Chad, if you could go out with anyone in the world who would it be?"**

"**Um…" that's all Chad said.**

"**Come on Chad, you have to answer," Alex begged. **

"**Um…probably…Sonny," he finally said. Wait! That's me! Oh My God! He would go out with me!!!! I noticed him glance over at me and I smiled at him. **

"**My turn to ask," Chad said, "Sonny, who would you go out with?" he finished. Alex starring at me wide-eyed. I locked eyes with Chad and said, "You". I fished by swallowing really hard. That was one of the hardest things to have said. Chad finally knew I loved him, and he loved me. This was big.**

"**OOOOOOOO!" Alex exclaimed. I know this made him so happy. His two favorite stares loved each other.**

"**Really?" Chad asked me.**

"**Really" I replied. And with that, he bent over towards me, help my face in him hands, and leaned the rest of the way to kiss me. **

"**AWWWWW!" Alex was so happy, and that made Chad kiss me even harder. We finally pulled away from the kiss, and sat looking at Alex holding hands. We continued the game to and hour. Alex wanted to open his present, and in it, was all of the seasons of MacKenzie Falls and So Random. **

"**Thanks you so much Chad! I love it!" Alex exclaimed. I smiled at both of them. It was time to go back to the studio, so Chad and I said good-bye to Alex. We walked out of the hospital, and got in the company car. **

"**Did you have fun?" Chad asked me.**

"**Duh! I love your brother, and I love you," I told him.**

"**Really? I love him too, and I love you too!" he exclaimed. We laughed, and he kissed me again. We made our way back to the studios, and got out of the car, and went to the cafeteria. **

**We got our food, and sat down.**

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.**

"**Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," I told him. We kissed again, and saw all our friends standing in shock, but we both ignored them.**

**We loved each other, and that's all that matters. **


End file.
